Flamer
Flamer is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is signed to IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance) & ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling). IWA (2016-2017; 2018-Present) Season 1: European, Hardcore & Tag Team Champion Flamer made his IWA Debut on the first show losing to Matteo. At Extreme Rules and Payback respectively, he would try to win the European Championship, one in a fatal 4 way ladder match and one a regular singles match. At Money in the Bank, Flamer would finally win the European Championship from Matteo. He would defend it successfully against Zack Thompson at Fully Loaded before losing the Title to Insane Zayn at Summerslam. Later on in the night, he was announced as Mahadi Khan's mystery partner in the tag team turmoil which they would win to win the IWA Tag Team Titles. They would defend the tiles against X Bullet Club at Battleground but lose them back to The Silver Brothers at Judgement Day. At Survivor Series, Flamer would lose a triple threat match to Matteo. At Backlash, Flame4r and MK would lose their rematch to The Silvers. At Royal Rumble, Flamer would lose a Hardcore Title triple threat Match to Mahadi Khan who turned on him during that match. Flamer would compete in the Royal Rumble later in the night eliminating Scott Razor & Mahadi Khan before being eliminated by Brett Storm. At Elimination Chamber, he would be eliminated by Mahadi Khan. At WrestleMania, Flamer would win the Hardcore Title beating Mahadi Khan ending their rivalry. Season 2: Feud with The Arising & Departure At Ruthless Aggression, Flamer would lose the Hardcore Title to Brett Storm after an Apron Powerbomb. He would be attacked by Storm after the match. At Chaos Theory, Flamer would lose in his rematch against Brett Storm. At Money in the Bank, Flamer would challenge IWA Champion Angel Alexander to a match for his IWA Title, Angel wouldn't say yes at first but when Flamer said that he would leave IWA while Angel Alexander is Champion if he loses, Angel accepted. At Radioactive, Flamer would lose to Angel Alexander thus leaving IWA...for now. Return and Intercontinental Champion Flamer would make his return to IWA at Survivor Series as part of DoggyDog's team against the Arising, surprisingly, he wouldn't get any eliminations before Matteo rolled him up after a Sean Avery distraction, however, DoggyDog's team would end up being victorious which resulted in Flamer winning his 4th Championship in IWA, the Intercontinental Champion. XWP (2017-2019) Season 1 & 2: XWP NXT Flamer would make his XWP NXT debut in the NXT Title Tournament. He would lose to CM Puma in the first round. At NXT Take Over London, he and James Falcon would lose to Quincy Demont & Insane Zayn in a match to determine the first ever NXT Tag Team Champion. At Take Over: Toronto, Flamer lost a triple threat number 1 contenders match to CM Puma. At Take Over: Brooklyn, he and James Falcon would lose to the Xtreme Underdogs in a Number 1 Contenders Match for the Tag Titles. At Take Over: Frankfurt, James Falcon would end his team with Flamer. This will lead to a match between the two at Take Over: Mexico. At Take Over: Los Angeles, Flamer would enter the Rumble match at number 12 but would be eliminated by TKE. Season 3: Main Roster Call-Up & Cruiserweight Champion After a long hiatus from NXT, Flamer would make his surprise debut on the main roster after Raw's Money in the Bank match attacking the winner Sean Avery. It was soon announced Flamer would face Sean Avery at Summerslam for the Cruiserweight Championship. At Summerslam, Flamer would defeat Sean Avery to win the Cruiserweight Championship. On the Raw after Summerslam, Flamer would successfully defend his Title against Sean Avery (who competed in a prior match against Creep-E) to officially end the feud. After the match, he would be thrown out the ring by Stunning Bradd who was given an XWP Championship match against Sean Avery and wanted to start the match when Sean was at his most vulnerable. Flamer would respond with a Flaming Cutter, starting a feud between the two. At Nightmares, Flamer would lose the Cruiserweight Championship after Bradd hit him with a low blow when the ref was knocked out. He would lose a rematch with Bradd at Survivor Series. The next night, he would team with Mr Macho to defeat Bradd & XWP Champion Sean Avery in which Flamer would get a third pinfall over Sean Avery. Flamer would finally get a Title Match inside the Elimination Chamber against Sean Avery, Phenom, Silvio, Puma & Victor X where he would reach the final 2 before being eliminated by Sean Avery. Flamer would make his final XWP appearance at WrestleMania where he would be in the final 4 of the Vader Memorial Rumble before being eliminated by Rocky Crippler. Following WM3, Flamer would surprisingly be released from XWP. ECCW (2017-present) Debut Mr MITB; Feud with Mahadi Khan & Alliance with Jacob Cass At WrestleMania, Flamer would debut for ECCW winning the Money in the Bank match. The next ECCW Show, he would call out Mahadi Khan and attack him, starting a feud with Mahadi in the process. At Total Domination, he would beat Mahadi Khan after MK was attacked by Jacob Cass, who Flamer started an alliance with. At Xplosion, Flamer would defeat Mahadi Khan to become the new Hardcore Champion, before losing it to Angel Alexander in a backstage brawl. At Path of Exile, Flamer would win the Hardcore Title at the end of the night. ECCW Heavyweight Champion & Heel Turn On the 26th of July, ECCW rebooted thus making Flamer no longer Hardcore Champion. However at Royal Rumble, Flamer will face Mario Sanchez for the ECCW Heavyweight Championship. At Royal Rumble, Flamer would defeat Mario Sanchez to become the new ECCW Heavyweight Champion. After the match, Flamer would turn on his partner Jacob Cass, turning into a full fledged Heel. At Destiny & WrestleMania 2, Flamer would retain his Title against Jacob Cass. At Viral Threat, he would retain his Title against fan voted opponent Rocky Crippler via DQ after Anthony Payne interfered. At Unforgiven he would retain the Title against both Anthony Payne & Rocky Crippler in a Triple Threat Match. After the match he was attacked by Basher Malone. At Black-Out & Road Rage, he would retain his Title 2 more times, this time against Basher Malone which leaves his opponent for Summerslam unknown. At the All-Star Tournament Finals Day 1 (an XWP affiliated show), Flamer would lose the ECCW Heavyweight Championship to Mr. Black. It was announced afterwards that Flamer's rematch would be at Summerslam. Championships & Accomplishments IWA: * IWA European Champion - 1x * IWA Hardcore Champion - 1x * IWA Tag Team Champion - 1x with Mahadi Khan * IWA Intercontinental Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Heavyweight Champion - 1x * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 2x * 2017 Mr. Money In The Bank EEW: * EEW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Insane Zayn XWP: * XWP Cruiserweight Champion - 1x CAW Wrestling Observer: *5 Star Match (2018) - IWA Survivor Series S02: Team Bring It! (DoggyDog & Arrow), SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Max Mercury ©, Flamer vs. The Arising (Angel Alexander ©, Brett Storm & Mahadi Khan ©, Mohammad Khan ©, Sean Avery ©, Matteo)